criacionismofandomcom-20200215-history
Informação genética
Alegação Mutações são apenas mudanças no material genético, elas não aumentam informação. A evolução não é capaz de aumentar a quantidade de informação. Resposta “Aumento de informação” é um termo vago e não é de maneira nenhuma científico. É difícil saber o que os criacionistas entendem por “aumento de informação”, e provavelmente essa confusão não é sem querer. Isso porque qualquer exemplo que seja dado, os criacionistas tem a desculpa de dizer que “esse não é o aumento de informação que eu me refiro”. Eles sempre podem usar essa válvula de escape para se esquivar das respostas. Aumento de informação, de qualquer forma de entendimento possível, já foi observada. Exemplos: * Aumento da variabilidade genética em uma populaçãoLenski, R. E., 1995. "Evolution in experimental populations of bacteria". In: Population Genetics of Bacteria, Society for General Microbiology, Symposium 52, S. Baumberg et al., eds., Cambridge, UK: Cambridge University Press, pp. 193-215. Lenski, R. E., M. R. Rose, S. C. Simpson and S. C. Tadler, 1991. Long-term experimental evolution in Escherichia coli. I. Adaptation and divergence during 2,000 generations. American Naturalist 138: 1315-1341. * Aumento de material genéticoAlves, M. J., M. M. Coelho and M. J. Collares-Pereira, 2001. "Evolution in action through hybridisation and polyploidy in an Iberian freshwater fish: a genetic review". Genetica 111(1-3): 375-385.Brown, C. J., K. M. Todd and R. F. Rosenzweig, 1998. "Multiple duplications of yeast hexose transport genes in response to selection in a glucose-limited environment". Molecular Biology and Evolution 15(8): 931-942. http://mbe.oupjournals.org/cgi/reprint/15/8/931.pdfHughes, A. L. and R. Friedman, 2003. "Parallel evolution by gene duplication in the genomes of two unicellular fungi". Genome Research 13(5): 794-799.Lynch, M. and J. S. Conery, 2000. "The evolutionary fate and consequences of duplicate genes". Science 290: 1151-1155. See also Pennisi, E., 2000. "Twinned genes live life in the fast lane". Science 290: 1065-1066.Ohta, T., 2003. "Evolution by gene duplication revisited: differentiation of regulatory elements versus proteins". Genetica 118(2-3): 209-216. * Desenvolvimento de novo material genéticoKnox, J. R., P. C. Moews and J.-M. Frere, 1996. "Molecular evolution of bacterial beta-lactam resistance". Chemistry and Biology 3: 937-947.Park, I.-S., C.-H. Lin and C. T. Walsh, 1996. "Gain of D-alanyl-D-lactate or D-lactyl-D-alanine synthetase activities in three active-site mutants of the Escherichia coli D-alanyl-D-alanine ligase B". Biochemistry 35: 10464-10471. * Desenvolvimento de novas habilidades, reguladas geneticamentePrijambada, I. D., S. Negoro, T. Yomo and I. Urabe, 1995. "Emergence of nylon oligomer degradation enzymes in Pseudomonas aeruginosa PAO through experimental evolution". Applied and Environmental Microbiology 61(5): 2020-2022. Se nenhum desses exemplos fornece “aumento de informação”, então os criacionistas que definam o que significa essa expressão, senão ela perde totalmente o sentido. Um mecanismo onde é mais comum de ocorrer aumento de informação é a duplicação genética, onde um longo pedaço de DNA é copiado, seguindo por mutações pontuais que mudam uma ou ambas as cópias. Sequenciamento genético tem mostrado vários casos onde isso fez surgir novas proteínas. Por exemplo: * Duas enzimas na síntese da histidina foram formadas, evidências sugerem, via duplicação genética e fusão de duas seqüências ancestrais.Lang, D. et al., 2000. "Structural evidence for evolution of the beta/alpha barrel scaffold by gene duplication and fusion". Science 289: 1546-1550. See also Miles, E. W. and D. R. Davies, 2000. "On the ancestry of barrels". Science 289: 1490. * RNASE1, um gene para uma enzima pancreática, foi duplicada, e em macacos langur uma das cópias sofreu mutação para RNASE1B, que funciona melhor no intestino mais ácido do macaco.Zhang, J., Y.-P. Zhang and H. F. Rosenberg, 2002. "Adaptive evolution of a duplicated pancreatic ribonuclease gene in a leaf-eating monkey". Nature Genetics 30: 411-415. See also: Univ. of Michigan, 2002, "How gene duplication helps in adapting to changing environments". http://www.umich.edu/~newsinfo/Releases/2002/Feb02/r022802b.html * Levedo foi colocado em um meio com pouco açúcar. Após 450 gerações, genes que transportam hexose duplicaram várias vezes, e muitas das versões duplicadas sofreram ainda mais mutações.Brown, C. J., K. M. Todd and R. F. Rosenzweig, 1998. "Multiple duplications of yeast hexose transport genes in response to selection in a glucose-limited environment". Molecular Biology and Evolution 15(8): 931-942. http://mbe.oupjournals.org/cgi/reprint/15/8/931.pdf A literatura de biologia está repleta de exemplos. Uma pesquisa na PubMed (http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/sites/entrez) sobre "gene duplication" retorna mais de 6.000 referências.